In many jobs related to drawings, preselected patterns and templates are of great importance. When such patterns or templates are to be created, or when there is a need for a new artistic work to be done, the location of correct sizes, distances and proportions are inevitable. From another point of view, based on the industry as well as art, the basis of geometrical designing from a technical perspective has always been depended on designing using hands.
However, the professional experiences of the skilled personnel involved in such jobs show that, despite software advancements in the designing field, it is the artistry and technical drawing skills of a designer that finishes a work to its best potential. However, after the work is done using hands, it is delivered to software such as CorelDraw®, AutoCAD®, etc. to make it presentable.
As known in the art, one of the most distinctive instances of the creation of templates or patterns is evident in cultural and religious architecture, like polychrome tiles pattern designs, carpet designs, paintings on earthenware, and arts such as woodcarving, Plinth column, tile works and many techniques related to abstract or realistic designs. For example, in the architectural crafts in certain cultures, for drawing “The Arc Five And Nine” the mouthpiece of the chosen device is divided into twelve parts, or in drawing “Klyl Arc”, one part out of six parts of the size of the mouthpiece is needed. To do this, the position on the sketch is selected on the basis of the individual's view point where the accuracy could be very low and the possibility of error is high.
On the other hand, in other drawings, it is necessary to measure the line accurately based on a millimeter scale, and then the line is calculated and divided by a calculator, and finally it is graded in the required positions. Another method of dividing a line segment is by traditional method using a compass to mark and draw the parallel lines. Yet another method is to use the Fibonacci golden proportions in various designs of motifs, shapes, plans and façade, etc.
Another one of the major demands of most designers is to mechanize parts of the job which are being repeated. This is because repetition requires time and energy, especially for the activities which require tools such as rulers and calculators. In drawings performed in industrial and artistic drafts, for creating patterns or illustrations, determining the proportions of objects and the proportions of distances between objects is very important. More important than that is the tool that can determine these activities quickly and accurately.
The different methods mentioned above which involve different stages of calculations help the workers or artists to improve their work to a certain extent. However, such stages require time and energy and more importantly the degree of error might be higher. Therefore, there is a requirement for a tool which can perform such tasks quickly and accurately so that the process accelerates the creation of artistic works in such industries. There is a need for a single tool which can readily divide any distance into equal number of parts through repetitive usage, where the distance is divided to the desired proportions. A tool which the designers can use to produce drawing processes step by step, as precise and fast as any conventionally available softwares for a variety of patterns, and further providing a learning process for the designers regarding such geometrical patterns.